saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Void Hunters
The Void Hunters are a group in both the lore and game of End War Online. Overview The Void Hunters are a group of loosely-associated individuals who specialize in hunting down and destroying Void wherever it may exist in Creation. As such, they have developed means with which to combat Void, as well as any anomalies associated with it, such as infected creatures or items. Background The Void Hunters were founded in 3 AFI, just 3 years after the cataclysm of the First Void Insurrection as well as just a year after the initiation of the Nephilim Purge, following in the steps of the first Void Hunter, Lord Knight Falken. They were a group of specially trained and uniquely gifted individuals of all three major races that were tasked with destroying what remained of Void after the Insurrection, sent out to all corners of Creation in order to hunt down and destroy every last trace of Void that remained. They would be gifted with special abilities and weapons that are able to combat Void and banish it from Creation. It would take until around 600 years after the Insurrection for them to succeed in destroying the last of the strongest remains of Void from Creation, though the Void Hunters would never truly disappear, as Void can still seep into Creation on its own. Void Essence In order to properly combat Void, a Void Hunter must be made at least resistant to its effects. They are taught the way of Void Essence, voluntarily allowing a small bit of Void to infect their Souls, but never allowing it to completely take control of them. This is an extremely dangerous process and requires a true master of Anima control to separate the Void from their Souls, and most do not survive the process. Those that do, however, are granted increased abilities as well as resistance to Void, allowing them to combat and destroy Void wherever they it may be. Weapons The Weapons of a Void Hunter are specially crafted in order to combat Void. They are special Soul Catalysts that are, like their users, infected with a small shard of Void that matches that of their master's. In this way, the weapon is permanently bound to its user, and the two work in synergy in order to defeat Void, with the Void Essence channeled into the weapon allowing it to directly attack Void and whatever it may infect. The Void Hunter's Fate Unfortunately, Void Essence does not make one completely immune to the effects of Void. Over time, it becomes increasingly difficult to stave off Void from their Souls, until a point has come that they can hold it back no longer. Once this happens, a Void Hunter's fate is sealed, and they are killed by their fellow Void Hunters in order to destroy the Void that corrupted them. No Void Hunter can escape this fate, and they are made aware of this during their initiation ritual in learning Void Essence. Though the lifespan of a Void Hunter varies greatly based on individuals, eventually all will succumb to the Void within them. Modern Day The Void Hunters still exist in the modern day, though they aren't as organized and are only loosely affiliated with each other, as well as having a significantly smaller roster due to the rarity of Void in the millennia after the old Void Hunters purged Void from Creation. Though Void is still capable of infecting Creation on its own, meaning that there will always be some work for the Void Hunters. Additionally, due to the loose association between members in general and having no specific organization structure, the term Void Hunter has been extended to mean anyone with peculiar abilities with Void that are not Nephilim, and an actual connection to the historical group is not necessary. Known Void Hunters 'Lord Knight Falken '- The first Void Hunter, who developed the art of Voidwalker, making him completely immune to Void. 'Jack Callahan '- A Void Hunter unassociated with the main group and working for the Aozaki Organization in hunting down various anomalies in Creation. Unique in that he became a Void Hunter accidentally by falling into Void and surviving. Category:Group Category:Ishimura Elite